the tale of hinapig and icy prince
by anexartito koritsi
Summary: kutukan itu membuatnya berwajah mirip babi!mereka yang selalu meninggalkanya. lalu bagaimanakah dia menemukan si penangkal kutukan?ini bukan sekedar fairy tale.cerita ini berisi harapan setiap gadis kecil hingga dewasa dalam menemukan happily ever after. CHAP 3 IS UP!
1. the curse

**Disclaimer : Apa?Kata siapa Naruto punya siapa?Bukan kok bukan **

The fairy tale of icy prince and Hinapig

Inspired by Penelope

* * *

><p>Mereka selalu berkata tentang cinta<p>

Apa itu cinta?

Apa cinta itu rasa aman?

Apa cinta itu rasa bahagia?

Apa cinta itu rasa lega?

Aku terus bertanya

Bagaimana rasanya cinta?

Apakah rasanya seperti gembira?

Atau rasanya seperti sedih?

Mereka bilang cinta itu berbeda bukan rasa aman, bahagia atau lega

Lalu, rasa seperti apa itu?

Apakah itu rasa hangat saat matahari bersinar dengan bahagianya di pagi hari?

Apakah itu rasa dingin saat malam sangat gelap dan bintang berbinar dengan cerahnya?

Lalu apakah cinta itu?

Bisakah kau ceritakan padaku?

* * *

><p>Suatu hari di sebuah negeri yang sangat jauh bernama negeri Konoha. Negeri dimana impian hidup, harapan-harapan tumbuh. negeri dimana kedamaian selalu diharapkan. Negeri dimana burung- burung indah berkicauan di atas pohon yang baru dipangkas. Negeri dimana air terjun mengalir deras mengisi sungai dengan damai. Negeri dimana tawa selalu mengisi hari-harinya. Negeri dimana keajaiban benar dipercaya. Hiduplah suatu keluarga bangsawan bernama Hyuuga<p>

Keluarga bangsawan Hyuuga adalah bangsawan terbesar dan paling dihormati di Konoha. Keluarga bangsawan terhormat yang selalu dijunjung diantara penduduk konoha.

Hingga suatu malam terjadi suatu huru-hara besar ..

"_Beraninya kau menghamili anakku dan tidak bertanggung jawab,Hyuuga!"_

"_Apa yang kau katakan?bagaimana mungkin aku dapat menikahi anakmu, kita terlalu berbeda dan keluargaku tidak setuju!bagaimana mungkin aku menikahi seorang budak sepertinya!"_

"_Hyuuga!beraninya kau!ingat ini Hyuuga, anak pertama perempuan dari keluarga Hyuuga akan merasakan malu yang dirasakan putriku!anak pertama perempuan dari dua darah setelahmu akan berwajah buruk rupa!hahaha!tidak akan ada yang bisa menyembuhkanya. Kecuali kembalinya dia bersama kaumnya!tidak ada Hyuuga!dan selamanya dia akan berwajah buruk rupa seperti BABI hyuuga!seperti BABI!hahahaha .."_

* * *

><p>Dan begitulah kisah ku dimulai, namaku Hyuuga Hinata dan aku memilki wajah seperti babi.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hentikan,Otou-san. Aku mohon." Ucap Hinata pada ayahnya yang berdiri disampingnya. Ayahnya menatap lama wajah Hinata. Hinata menatap ayahnya yang terlihat sangat lelah dan wajahnya yang mengeras tidak sabar.<p>

Hinata menghela napas perlahan dan sekali lagi ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan ayahnya.

"Baiklah,aku akan menemui mereka. Tapi,berjanjilah jangan berharap terlalu banyak." Hinata berjalan kecil menghadapkan dirinya ke kaca besar yang berdiri di depanya. Ia menatap bayanganya lama. Ia menatap kakinya yang terbungkus dan flat shoes berwarna peach, menatap gaun indah yang dengan tepat membungkus tubuhnya yang mungil. Ia melihat kulit pucatnya yang berpedar dibawah gaun biru laut indah. Ia menatap rambut birunya yang jatuh ke punggung lurus. Hingga ia menatap wajahnya.

Mata peraknya yang indah menatap lelah wajahnya menyusuri tulang pipinya yang indah membungkus wajahnya dengan cantik. Bibirnya yang penuh menghela napas kecil.

"Aku tak akan pernah terbiasa dengan hidungku ini."

Hinata menatap hidungnya lama. Secara singkat ,hidung hinata adalah hidung babi. Hidungnya lebar dan gendut berlipat, menonjolkan lubang hidungnya yang besar. Hinata memencet-mencet hidungnya lelah.

"Ayah bilang, hidung ini bukan hidungku. Ini adalah hidung hasil perbuatan kakek buyutku. Aku harus percaya hidung ini akan hilang. Ya, Hinata jangan menyerah. Kau pasti bisa menghilangkan kutukan tersebut!yosh semangat!"ucap Hinata semangat pada dirinya sendiri.

"Nona Hinata,mereka sudah datang. Nona bisa mengawasi mereka."

Hinata berjalan mendekat ke cermin satu arah di dalam kamarnya. Cermin satu arah ini berfungsi agar Hinata bisa menatap ke arah luar dari jendela yang merupakan ruang tunggu dan kamar Hinata. cermin satu arah ini akan berfungsi sebagai cermin biasa apabila dilihat dari ruang tunggu. Namun, Hinata dapat melihat semuanya.

Dibalik cermin Hinata menatapnya. Dari matanya yang biru dan rambut yang kekuningan,Hinata tau dia keturunan bangsawan seperti yang lainya. Mata biru cerahnya menjelajah ke penjuru ruang tunggu. Wajahnya yang ceria menunggu tak sabar.

"Hoi!"ucapnya keras.

Hinata mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah mikrofon yang akan terhubung langsung keruang tunggu dan mengucapkanya dengan pelan.

"H-hai",

"Heh,jadi kau Hinata Hyuuga itu ya?"ucapnya masih menerawan mencari asal suara Hinata.

"Iya itu aku."

"Namaku Naruto,Hinata." ucapnya sambil mengempaskan diri ke sofa dibelakang tubuhnya.

"H-hai Naruto san." Ucap Hinata gugup.

Naruto menghirup kopi hangat yang diletakan di meja. Ia menyilangkan kakinya sebentar sebelum menghadap cermin satu arah.

"Jadi,kutukan yang mereka katakan itu benar?mirip babi?apa separah itu?" tanyanya sambil menatap wajahnya dalam cermin,merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan. Naruto berjalan memutari ruang tunggu melihat koleksi buku pada lemari-lemari yang berjajar rapi di dinding ruangan. Melihat judul buku-buku yang membuatnya bingung, ia menggaruk kepalanya sebentar.

"Iya, itu benar. Kau suka membaca,Naruto-san?" tanya Hinata sambil memperhatikan Naruto yang berdiri memperhatikan buku-buku itu. Mendengar suara Hinata,Naruto mendongak perlahan.

"Tidak. Oia, apa itu benar kutukan itu bisa dipatahkan dengan menikahi darah bangsawan saja?"

"Iya, Naruto-san."

Naruto menatap ke cermin lama sebelum menghela napas panjang. Ia menegakkan kepalanya tegang. "Baiklah Hinata,biarkan aku melihatmu."

Hinata tersentak mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ia tidak pernah mengira Naruto akan memintanya secepat itu. Hinata menatap jari-jarinya lama berpikir.

'Apakah dia akan seperti mereka lari, menghina menatap wajahku yang buruk?'

Hinata menghela napas panjang sebelum berjalan menuju pintu yang menghubungkan kamarnya dan ruang tunggu. Dengan cepat Hinata memutar kenop pintu dan menariknya perlahan.

Hinata menatap mata nanar Naruto yang ketakutan dan melangkah maju. Napas berat Naruto terengah-engah.

"SI-SILUMAN BABI!AAAAAAAAA"

* * *

><p>Hinata menatap senja dari kamarnya. Senja selalu seperti ini untuknya ia tidak pernah keluar dari kastil keluarga Hyuuga. Semua pendidikan,pembelajaran dilakukan di kastil. Hinata menghepaskan dirinya ke tempat tidur kesal. Semburat oranye matahari memapar kulit pucat indahnya. Mata Hinata menutup perlahan, air mata mengalir menuruni wajahnya.<p>

'Selalu begini,mereka lari.'

'Selalu berujung seperti ini, aku merenungi nasibku sedih.'

'Aku lelah, setelah 6 tahun mengalami penolakan dari setiap pria bagaimana mungkin aku masih bisa berharap ada satu diantara mereka yang tidak berlari.'

'Bagaimana mungkin.'

Hinata mengusapkan air matanya menjauh dan menatap matahari yang bergerak ke arah peraduan. Hinata menatap matahari senja lama,mendengarkan kicauan burung yang saling bersautan di luar sana.

"Mereka bilang negeri ini negeri keajaiban. Jadi,bolehkah aku berharap?"

Hanya angin yang berhembus dingin telah menjawab Hinata. hanya rasa hangat sekecap dari mentari yang tersisa yang memberi hinata kemampuan untuk berharap.

(a/n :Yaah karena Hinata tokoh utama dongeng ini sudah seharusnya dia mendapatkan happy ending bukan?tenang hinata pangeran akan menjemputmu, tunggu saatnya datang)

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**HALLO MINNA!**

Saya kembali dengan genre kesukaan saya romance! Akhirnyaa

Oke oke cerita ini inspired dari film penelope,tapi jalan cerita selanjutnya akan berbeda

Dan ini bener-bener nga maksud menyindir hinata. hinata tuh cantik walaupun hidungnya kaya babi liat aja nanti di cerita lanjutanya.

Oke review!

Fic ini bisa berlanjut dengan kekuatan review anda

Review review!

Doakan biar fic ini bisa update cepat sebagai obat kekesalan yang nungguin trap and spell kelamaan, ini kadonya hayaaaaa ... ^ ^

Review sekali lagi review oke

Arigatou minna san thanks for reading


	2. first look

**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO BUKAN PUNYA SAYA**

a/n : sekedar meluruskan hinata tetep hinata cuman hidungnya aja yang kaya babi ko ^ ^

The Tale of hinapig and icy prince

* * *

><p>Sebelumnya ..<p>

'Aku lelah, setelah 6 tahun mengalami penolakan dari setiap pria bagaimana mungkin aku masih bisa berharap ada satu diantara mereka yang tidak berlari.'

'Bagaimana mungkin.'

Hinata mengusapkan air matanya menjauh dan menatap matahari yang bergerak ke arah peraduan. Hinata menatap matahari senja lama,mendengarkan kicauan burung yang saling bersautan di luar sana.

"Mereka bilang negeri ini negeri keajaiban. Jadi,bolehkah aku berharap?"

Hanya angin yang berhembus dingin telah menjawab Hinata. hanya rasa hangat sekecap dari mentari yang tersisa yang memberi hinata kemampuan untuk berharap.

* * *

><p>Bagiku semua sesudah terang pasti gelap<p>

Semua sesudah bahagia pasti sakit

Semua sesudah hangat pasti dingin

Dan lembaran kosong bernamakan cinta

Hanyalah khayalan kosong dari sang pengembala

Berkeliling berharap dengan penuh dosa

Karena kehangatan pada akhirnya akan membawa luka

Lalu mengapa aku harus merasakanya?

* * *

><p>Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan menikmati kegelapan yang menyusup ke dalam dirinya. Merasakan desir lembut dari angin yang menerpa wajahnya perlahan. Bias matahari senja yang hangat pada kulitnya. Bersandar pelan pada pohon Ek yang berdiri tegak didalamnya. Mendengar percikan kecil sungai yang mengalir riang di telinganya. Menikmati kesunyian dan ketenangan saat matahari meredup pelan. Sasuke Uchiha pangeran bungsu keluarga bangsawan Uchiha selalu berusaha menghabiskan senja di hari-harinya dengan cara yang sama, bersembunyi.<p>

Sekali lagi perlu ditekankan, ia berusaha menghabiskan senja harinya yang tenang. Berusaha ..

"Sasuke-kun!dimana kau?" teriak Sakura berulang-ulang. Mendengar suara Sakura yang memanggilnya, Sasuke hanya mendecih kecil dan bersiap menghadapi penganggu kecil sorenya yang tenang.

"Sasuke-kun!akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" ucap Sakura. Perlahan Sasuke membuka matanya dan menatap mata emerald cemerlang Sakura dihadapanya. Senyum Sakura merekah lebar melihat Sasuke yang kini menatapnya.

"Kenapa disini?aku mencarimu." Ucap Sakura sekali lagi sambil mendekatkan diri pada Sasuke.

"Jangan ganggu aku,Sakura."ucap Sasuke dingin. Matanya menatap Sakura bisu yang perlahan memudarkan senyum dari wajahnya.

"Kenapa Sasuke?kenapa kau begitu dingin padaku." Ucap Sakura nanar berusaha menahan air mata yang mengembang dipelupuknya. Matanya berkaca-kaca menatap Sasuke perih. Dengan senyum tertahan Sakura kembali berusaha meraih jemari tangan Sasuke dan berusaha mengaitkan jemari mereka.

"Aku memang seperti ini Sakura. Bukan hanya padamu. Namun, semua orang." Ucap Sasuke melepaskan kaitan tanganya dari Sakura dan pergi menjauh. Sakura menatap sosok Sasuke yang menjauh, melihat bayanganya yang semakin gelap, semakin dingin dengan dimulainya malam. Sakura merasakan dingin di jemari tanganya. Sakura menatap jemari tanganya lama merasakan jejak dingin yang ditinggalkan Sasuke di tanganya dan juga dihatinya.

* * *

><p>Pelari pelari kecil itu menyongsong hatiku<p>

Meneriakkan kebahagiaan yang tidak aku kenal

Seperti lusinan bunga kecil yang harus ku urutkan

Mereka juga mengajarkanku cinta yang mungkin hanya rekaan

* * *

><p>Menghamparkan dirinya di padang bunga kecil dibelakang kastil keluarga Hyuuga, Hinata memejamkan matanya pelan menghembuskan segala resah dalam hatinya dengan bermandikan sinar matahari lembut yang memebelai hangat wajahnya. Menyerap aroma manis dari bunga Lili di sekelilingnya. Senyum indah mengembang di wajah kecilnya, senyum kecil penuh damai.<p>

"Hangat .. lalu apa ini rasanya dari cinta?"gumamnya kecil masih memejamkan matanya.

Semenjak kecil Hinata diasingkan dari dunia. Hanya kastil berdinding tebal ini yang menjadi dunianya. Pagar-pagar yang tinggi menjulang merupakan ujung dunianya. Hanya dengan membaca dia merasakan, membayangkan keindahan dunia di luar.

"Hinata."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, hinata membuka matanya perlahan. Mendongak ke atas ia menatap Neji hyuuga,sepupu Hinata, yang sedang tersenyum simpul.

"Nii-san." Gumam Hinata kecil.

Menatap mata perak Neji, Hinata tersenyum melihat wajah bahagia Neji yang merindukanya.

Perlahan Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya, menghampiri Neji dan memeluknya pelan.

"Apa kabar Nii-san?" ucap Hinata lembut, melepaskan pelukanya dari Neji.

"Baik. Bagaimana rencana paman untuk menjodohkanmu?"

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Neji karena ia tau tidak ada yang berubah atau perkembangan apapun. Mereka semua sama. Lari .

Menatap wajah Neji lama, Hinata merasakan gejolak hangat di hatinya. Merasakan orang yang menerima dirinya apa adanya berdiri di sampingnya, merindukanya.

"Nii-san, sudah makan?" tanya Hinata menarik Neji ke dalam kastil Hyuuga.

* * *

><p>"Ini hanya sebentar,Paman."ucap Neji berusaha meyakinkan ayah Hinata. ayah Hinata menatap Neji lama sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.<p>

"Terima kasih Otou-san. Aku berjanji tidak akan mempermalukanmu." Senyum Hinata lebar sambil berlari dan mengecup ringan pipi ayahnya.

"Jangan lupakan Syalmu." Ucap ayah Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum berterima kasih kepada Neji. Matanya bersinar bahagia mendengar izin ayahnya.

* * *

><p>Sebelum Neji pergi dari konoha 2 tahun yang lalu, ia berjanji saat kembali ia akan membawa Hinata untuk pertama kalinya keluar kastil dan melihat kota Konoha. Mengingat janji itu, Neji menyampaikan keinginanya kepada ayah Hinata. namun, Hinata dapat keluar dengan menggunakan syal yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Hidungnya.<p>

Hinata menatap lama dirinya. Syal ungu panjang melilit di wajahnya menutup bagian hidung dan mulutnya. Menatap mata peraknya lama, Hinata tersenyum di dalam syalnya.

'Malam ini akan indah Hinata.'

Merapikan rambut birunya perlahan,membiarkanya jatuh perlahan ke pinggangnya. Gaun coklat membalutnya sempurna. Dengan renda kecil yang menghiasi ujung-ujung gaunya, gaun itu jatuh menuruni betisnya. Berirama lembut dengan kaki jenjangnya yang pucat. Flat shoes coklat yang senada dengan gaun coklat lembutnya.

"Kau siap?" tanya Neji yang berdiri di samping Hinata. mereka berdua tepat berada di depan gerbang kastil. Mendorong pelan gerbang kastil tersingkaplah dunia baru untuk Hinata.

Kilauan lampu jalan menyilaukan matanya. Sinar lampu dari gedung-gedung yang menjulang memperindah suasana malam. Kibasan angin yang cepat dari kendaraan yang lewat menerpanya. Orang-orang yang dengan cepat berlalu-lalang disekitarnya. Bunyi klakson terdengar mengiringi keramaian kota pada malam hari.

Hinata tidak dapat menahan rasa bahagia yang membuncah dalam dirinya. Rasa bahagia yang keluar dari hatinya.

Menatap wajah Neji yang tersenyum, Hinata maju melangkah berjalan mengitari kota dikala malam. Merasakan angin malam yang menerpanya riang,Hinata membuka kedua lenganya cepat, tidak tahan merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Seperti bebas.

Menatap deretan toko dan restaurant yang berjajar rapih dijalan-jalan sekitarnya,Hinata tersenyum semakin dalam. Menyusuri rumah-rumah indah di pinggiran jalan, hinata mengingatnya dengan jelas. Tanpa lelah kakinya berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota yang tak pernah padam ini. Memandangi lampu-lampu yang menghiasi jalan menerangi langkahnya.

Hinata sudah pernah mendengar kehidupan dan keindahan kota konoha dari buku yang ia baca ataupun pelayan yang menceritakanya. Tapi, merasakanya sendiri sangat berbeda.

Sangat jauh berbeda. Merasakan denging bunyi klakson untuk pertama kali. Menatap deretan gedung yang menjulang tinggi dalam jarak dekat. Hal kecil ini sangat berarti untuk putri kecil hinata. senyum indahnya bersembunyi di balik syalnya yang membungkus wajahnya rapat.

"Apa kau mau ke sungai yang terkenal itu?" tanya Neji.

Sungai Konoha merupakan sungai yang terkenal karena perbatasan antarkota sehingga dipenuhi banyak restorant dan toko. Dibalik batu-bata merah para toko yang tersusun rapih, sungai ini tetap menyimpan keindahanya karena langit yang gelap bertabur bintang diatasnya.

Hinata menyusuri jembatan sungai itu perlahan,menatap bentuk lengkungan dari jembatan itu. Warna putih yang menghiasi setiap jembatan. Perahu sampan dibawah jembatan yang siap mengantarkanya menikmati sungai dan langit gelap diatasnya. Lampu taman yang berada di setiap ujung jembatan membiasi dengan indah sekelilingnya.

Hinata berhenti ditengah jembatan dan menatap kesekelilingnya lama, menikmati kesejukan malam yang menerpanya. Memegang erat syalnya merapatkan ke wajahnya.

"Kau ingin minum?" tanya Neji.

"Ya, Nii-san." Jawab Hinata.

"Tunggu disini. Aku akan kembali."

Masih menatap langit lama Hinata membayangkan apakah rasa ini.

'Apa rasa bahagia ini cinta?'

'Apa dingin dari malam itu cinta?'

Angin kencang menerbangkan syal Hinata, membawanya terbang. Dengan cepat Hinata menutup hidungnya dan lari mengejar syalnya.

"Syalku!"

Syal itu tersangkut di lampu taman jembatan satunya. Dengan cepat Hinata berlari berusaha mengambil syalnya. Hinata menatap syalnya yang mengapai-gapai tinggi tersangkut pada lampu taman.

"bagaimana ini?tinggi sekali" gumam hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Tangan itu menggapai tinggi syalnya yang tersangkut. Dengan, satu tarikan cepat dia menarik syal itu turun. Menggengamnya erat, ia mengarahkan syal itu pada Hinata. Hinata menatap kedua tangan yang mengarah padanya, tangan yang menggengam syalnya erat. Dengan gugup Hinata mengarahkan matanya perlahan kepada wajahnya. Menatap matanya yang gelap dan dingin. Kulitnya yang puncat terselubung rambutnya yang gelap. Bibirnya yang penuh tertutup.

"ini punyamu?"

Kembali menatap matanya lama Hinata menyadari, mata itu hidup dengan caranya yang dingin. Mata itu menatapnya diam, menariknya perlahan ke dalam dunianya. Mata itu ..

Mengedipkan mata pelan, hinata tersadar akan suara yang memanggilnya. Hinata menerima syalnya dengan tangan satunya sementara yang lain masih menutupi hidungnya. Dengan cepat,hinata merundukan kepala dan membungkus wajahnya dengan syal itu.

"I-iya, terima kasih ."

Dia menatap hinata lama sebelum menjawab .

"Angin disini kencang. Ikatkan erat-erat"ucapnya. Matanya masih menatap hinata dalam tidak sedetikpun melepaskan pandangan darinya.

* * *

><p>Jika kau bertanya padaku apa itu cinta?<p>

Aku akan bilang

Cinta itu bukan sekedar rasa bahagia

Bukan sekedar rasa aman

Bukan sekedar rasa lega

Lalu kau akan bertanya bagaimanakah rasanya cinta?

Aku akan bilang

Cinta itu tidak seperti siang

Cinta itu tidak seperti malam

Aku akan jawab

Cinta itu adalah semua rasa

Karena saat aku menatapnya malam itu akan merasakan semua rasa itu

Semuanya tanpa terkecuali

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Minna san!**

Ini dia seperti janji saya kalo fic ini ga bakal update lama paling banter seminggu ^ ^

Tapi fic ini perlu bantuan review anda

Karena tanpa review yang banyak dari anda, keajaiban di fic ini ga bakal terjadi

Review ya kalo masih mau dilanjutin okee

REVIEW yang banyak

Saran,kritik semua dibuka ayo ayo saran yang banyak terima flame dll

Don't easy with me or I won't learn

Arigatou buat semua yang udah baca!

Review kalian sangat berarti untuk saya

Oia yang mau sumbang saran cerita boleh boleh ^ ^

Saatnya membalas :

Wely : siap! Update kilat. Keep reading ya ^ ^

Iyuunchan: bagus? Wah makasi banget, udah mau baca arigatou*bow*

Sasuhina-caem :makasi doa nya hehe manjur banget, chap selanjutnya juga udah siap tinggal tunggu aja ^ ^

Bottle : hai ganbatte juga ^ ^

Sukasnsd : banyak typo ya?aduuuh maaf - -; hehe maklum baru comeback dari hiatus yang panjang*alasan*

Hizuka miyuki : kereen?wah makasi.

Uchihyuu nagisa : sasuke ada kok tuh diatas hehe. Tenang bakal banyak sasuke hehehe ^ ^

For all readers keep reading and reviewing!

I'll wait for you all response for this chap ^ ^


	3. their arrangement

**Sebelumnya ...**

Angin kencang menerbangkan syal Hinata, membawanya terbang. Dengan cepat Hinata menutup hidungnya dan lari mengejar syalnya.

"Syalku!"

Syal itu tersangkut di lampu taman jembatan satunya. Dengan cepat Hinata berlari berusaha mengambil syalnya. Hinata menatap syalnya yang mengapai-gapai tinggi tersangkut pada lampu taman.

"bagaimana ini?tinggi sekali" gumam hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Tangan itu menggapai tinggi syalnya yang tersangkut. Dengan, satu tarikan cepat dia menarik syal itu turun. Menggengamnya erat, ia mengarahkan syal itu pada Hinata. Hinata menatap kedua tangan yang mengarah padanya, tangan yang menggengam syalnya erat. Dengan gugup Hinata mengarahkan matanya perlahan kepada wajahnya. Menatap matanya yang gelap dan dingin. Kulitnya yang puncat terselubung rambutnya yang gelap. Bibirnya yang penuh tertutup.

"ini punyamu?"

Kembali menatap matanya lama Hinata menyadari, mata itu hidup dengan caranya yang dingin. Mata itu menatapnya diam, menariknya perlahan ke dalam dunianya. Mata itu ..

Mengedipkan mata pelan, hinata tersadar akan suara yang memanggilnya. Hinata menerima syalnya dengan tangan satunya sementara yang lain masih menutupi hidungnya. Dengan cepat,hinata merundukan kepala dan membungkus wajahnya dengan syal itu.

"I-iya, terima kasih ."

Dia menatap hinata lama sebelum menjawab .

"Angin disini kencang. Ikatkan erat-erat"ucapnya. Matanya masih menatap hinata dalam tidak sedetikpun melepaskan pandangan darinya.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>Naruto punyanya si Om Masashi Kishimoto

Kalo Sasuke Hinata punya sayaaa hohoho *digampar*

Rate : T

Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha dan Hyuuga Hinata

* * *

><p><strong>This Chap<strong>

"Te- terima kasih a-ano .."ucap Hinata ragu, masih menatap sosok di depanya yang menatapnya lama. Kembali memberanikan diri untuk menatap matanya, Hinata perlahan melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Se-sepertinya a-aku tersesat."

Sasuke menatap lama gadis ber-syal didepanya. Rambut biru panjangnya yang beterbangan dibawah angin dingin malam. Wajah yang terbiasi oleh lampu diri. Mata peraknya yang menatapnya lembut.

"Ka-kalau ti-tidak merepotkan, bisakah kau membantuku mencari kakak-ku"

Sasuke menatap gadis pemalu di depanya bingung. Dia bahkan belum tau namanya, asalnya. Tapi menatap mata perak yang sendu itu, Sasukepun menghela napas pelan sebelum menjawab.

"Baiklah."

Mereka berjalan bersebelahan walaupun Sasuke menghadap lurus ke depan, Sasuke dapat mengamati Hinata dari ujung matanya. Melihat poninya yang berantakan tertiup angin menampakan wajah seputih salju yang dibungkusnya. Sasuke tidak tau kenapa ia membantu gadis ini, biasanya ia hanya meninggalkan gadis manapun yang berbicara denganya.

* * *

><p>Mereka bilang jatuh cinta menghabiskan banyak hari<p>

Menyisakan banyak air mata

Namun, bagiku tidak ada hari yang benar- benar hari

Tidak pernah ada air mata yang akan tersisa

Karena semua rasa itu, baru aku rasakan saat mengenalmu

Gadis bersyalku.

* * *

><p>Mereka berdua bersandar pada tiang-tiang yang membantasi sungai. Menatap lurus ke arah sungai yang mengalir di malam hari. Pasangan –pasangan yang bercumbu mesra di sampan yang mengalir di bawah sungai. Kelip lampu yang membiasi sungai yang gelap. Angin dingin yang menerpa wajah cepat.<p>

"Namamu?" tanya Sasuke pendek. Sasuke masih menatap lurus ke sungai depan sambil memperhatikan Hinata dari ujung matanya.

Menoleh ke arah pria di sampingnya. Hinata tersenyum di balik syalnya. Ia menatap wajah pucatnya yang kaku. Menatap rambut gelapnya yang memiliki semburat biru.

"Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. namamu?"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Merasakan angin dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya Hinata memeluk tubuhnya erat lalu mengencangkan syal yang menutupi setengah bagian wajahnya. Menggosokan punggung tanganya ke lengan tubuhnya cepat.

Hinata menatap ke arah langit, memikirkan dimana Neji berada apakah dia mencarinya, meskipun mereka telah mencari Neji kemana-mana mereka tetap tidak menemukanya. Hinata membayangkan bagaimana ia harus pulang, ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya ia keluar dari rumah.

Hinata merasakan hangat menutupi tubuhnya. Hinata berpaling kepada pria disampingnya yang telah melepaskan sweaternya untuk digunakan Hinata.

"Te-terima kasih Uchiha-san." Jawab Hinata malu.

Ia merasakan aroma kayu menguar dari sweater yang sasuke berikan. Aroma hangat menerpa tubuhnya memberikan aroma memabukan bagi dirinya. Hinata tidak dapat menahan rasa terima kasih dan bahagia dari dirinya. Ia adalah pria pertama yang tidak berlari ketika melihatnya, pria pertama yang dapat bertahan berdiri di samping hinata. pria pertama yang .. yang memberikan hinata kehangatan.

Tidak terasa butir airmata menurun dari ujung mata Hinata.

Hinata kembali berpaling kepada Sasuke yang masih tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun. Dengan berani Hinata merapatkan dirinya ke Sasuke perlahan.

"A-ano apakah kau tidak ke dinginan Uchiha-san?ki-kita bi- bisa berbagi sweaternya." Ucap Hinata malu. Jantungnya berdetak cepat tidak beraturan merasakan kedekatan mereka berdua. Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa, ia hanya tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke kedinginan seperti sekarang.

Menatap ke arah gadis bersyal didekatnya Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Hinata dan mengucapkan pelan.

"Aku tidak apa- apa, dan panggil aku Sasuke." Ucapnya.

Pada saat itu mereka berdua tidak mengerti alasan-alasanya. Mereka hanya bergerak berdasarkan perasaan. Rasa kedekatan yang ingin diciptakan. Bahkan Sasukepun perlahan meruntuhkan dinding es yang dibangungnya dihadapan gadis bersyalnya yang merona.

"Hinata!" dari jauh Neji berlari menghampiri Hinata dan memeluknya kencang.

"Kau tau bagaimana aku khawatir mencarimu?" Tanya Neji cemas dan kembali memeluknya sepupu kecilnya kencang.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Hinata menenangkan.

Neji menatap Sasuke, yang berada di samping Hinata, skeptis. Sasuke kembali menatap Neji dingin, ia melihat kedua tangan Neji yang merangkul hinata erat.

"A-ano ini Uchiha Sasuke, dia yang menjagaku sampai kau datang."

Neji mengangguk pelan ke arah Sasuke tanda terima kasih singkat yang dibalas Sasuke dengan anggukan kecil kepadanya.

Hinata melepaskan sweater yang digunakanya dan memberikan kepada Sasuke.

"A-ano terima kasih sweaternya Sasuke-san. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi." Ucap Hinata lembut dan memberikan pelukan terima kasih kepada Sasuke, yang menyebabkan wajah pucat Sasuke yang merona.

'A-apa a-apaan d-dia' batin Sasuke gugup merasakan pelukan lembut dari Hinata yang hangat.

Dengan cepat Neji menarik Hinata dari Sasuke dan menariknya menjauh.

* * *

><p>"Kau tidak boleh memberikan sembarang pelukan untuk laki-laki hime." Omel Neji.<p>

"Ta-tapi aku selalu memeluk Neji dan Tou-san." Jelas Hinata yang kini memasuki mobil yang akan memulangkanya ke kastilnya yang terjaga.

"Tapi, di dunia luar kau tidak boleh asal memeluk orang yang bukan keluarga. Dia akan menganggap kau menyukainya. " jelas Neji getir membayangkan wajah Sasuke saat dipeluk oleh Hinata.

"Be-begitukah ." Ucap Hinata malu. Hinata merasakan darah memanas di wajahnya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pelukan tadi berarti tanda suka.

'a-apa sasuke-san akan menganggap seperti itu' batin Hinata bertanya-tanya.

Hinata masih tersenyum di dalam syalnya karena masih merasakan aroma kayu kuat dari tubuhnya yang berasal dari aroma Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Jarak dapat memisahkan kita<p>

Waktu dapat membagi kita

Namun jika takdirpun ikut menghalangi

Mereka tak akan bisa

Tak akan bisa menghentikan kita untuk selamanya

* * *

><p>"Sasuke ini sudah waktunya bagi-mu untuk memilih calon pengantin." Ucap Mikoto singkat sebelum memulai makan malam bersama di keluarga bangsawan Uchiha. Mikoto menatap anak bungsunya yang terdiam lama. Wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi tidak perduli.<p>

"Bagaimana dengan Haruno?" tanya Mikoto lagi.

Sasuke pun masih terdiam sambil memotong daging di hadapanya perlahan.

"Jawab pertanyaan ibu-mu sasuke." Ucap Fugaku, ayah sasuke.

Menghela napas perlahan sasuke meletakan garpu yang dipegangnya dan menatap kedua bangswan Uchiha dingin. "Aku tidak menyukai, Sakura ataupun gadis manapun yang kalian kenalkan padaku." Ucapnya pendek dan kembali melanjutkan makananya.

Mikotopun menghela napas pelan melihat kelakuan kedua anaknya. Anak pertamanya Itachi sudah memutuskan tidak akan menikah, jadi harapan penurus keluarga hanya ada pada Sasuke dan Sasukepun tidak menyukai wanita manapun yang dikenalkanya.

Tunggu tidak menyukai wanita – apa jangan-jangan...

'Jangan-jangan sasuke gay?tidak menyukai wanita' batin Mikoto teriris dalam hati, membayangkan akhir dari generasi Uchiha.

'ooh .. anakku yang malang, bagaimanan ini kau bahkan tidak menyukai wanita lag, ini pasti karena Itachi.' Batin Mikoto sedih sambil menatap putra bungsunya yang diam. Menarik napas tegar akhirnya Mikoto bertanya.

"Sasuke. Jawab ibu dengan jujur. A-apa kau g-gay?" tanya mikoto menatap Sasuke dalam.

Dalam sehentak sasukepun tersedak dan begitupun dengan Itachi yang tadinya hanya terdiam. Sedangkan Fugaku teriris dalam hati mendapati kecurigaanya selama ini terjadi.

'ternyata benar, putra bungsuku tidak menyukai wanita. Aku sudah curiga semenjak dia selalu membawa masuk Namikaze Naruto ke dalam kamarnya.' Batin Fugaku mengerti.

'oh anak ku yang malang.'

'Sasuke-ku ternyata kau gay!' batin itachi tertawa dalam hati.

Sasuke yang kagetpun masih tertegun mendengar pertanyaan ibunya yang tidak masuk akal. Dengan cepat membalikan ekspresinya menjadi normal.

"Te-tentu saja aku tidak guy,bu." Jawab sasuke terbata-bata.

Dengan cepat air mata menuruni wajah mikoto. Sambil terisak mikoto berkata "aku tau sasuke, jangan berbohong lagi hiks.. hiks.. bagaimana ini suamiku, anak kita .. nama Uchiha."isak Mikoto sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke Fugaku.

Dengan kesal Sasuke membanting garpu ditanganya. "Aku sudah bilang,bu. Aku bukan gay."

"Sudahlah sasuke, tidak apa-apa kalau kau gay." Ucap Itachi santai.

"ayah pernah melihatmu dengan Namikaze Naruto memasuki kamar kalian berdua."

"i-itu i-itu .." jawab sasuke bingung.

Mendengkis marah Sasuke bangun dari meja makan dan untuk pertama kali memaki marah dan dingin "Baiklah, baiklah kalau itu mau kalian. Jodohkan aku dengan siapapun keluarga bangsawan yang kalian mau." Ucapnya sambil menjauh menuju lorong kamarnya.

"Aku tidak peduli lagi." Ucap Sasuke marah.

* * *

><p>Esok harinya Mikoto sedang mengumpulkan nama-nama bangsawan dari Konoha.<p>

"Nah .. siapa ya keluarga bangsawan yang bisa menerima ke-gay-an Sasuke apa adanya. Coba kulihat, Namikaze tentu saja tidak. Haruno? Ah dia akan kecewa begitu tau Sasuke itu gay. Coba aku lihat mm .. Syarat menantu dari keluarga yang satu ini hanya adalah dapat menerima anaknya apa adanya. Mm hanya itu, kalau begitu mereka terlihat akan menerima Sasuke. Baiklah aku akan menjadwalkan pertemuan mereka."

* * *

><p>Hinata kembali menatap cermin yang berada di depanya singkat dan mengucapkan kata-kata 'mantra' andalanya setiap pagi.<p>

"kata ayah, hidungku ini bukan hidungku. Bukan hidungku." Ucap Hinata sambil memencet hidung gemuknya yang berlipat tersebut. setelah menghela napas kencang Hinata kembali tersenyum setelah merapikan rambut panjang kebiruanya.

"Apakah kau siap Hinata?" tanya Neji.

"Siap tidak siap, aku harus siap nii-san." Ucap Hinata lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah .. bangsawan yang harus kau temui berasal dari keluarga Uchiha."

Uchiha?

U-uchiha

...

...

...

"Namanya Uchiha Sasuke."

**To Be Continue**

* * *

><p>Mohon maaf sekali lagi atas lamanya update huhuu<p>

Mohon maaf minna. Berusaha membayar hutang kepada reader saya berusaha update-in cerita yang tidak berlanjut bulan ini.

Terima kasih atas dukunganya semua sehingga cerita ini bisa berlanjut.

Review kalian berharga dan membuat saya terus menulis.

Sekali lagi mohon saran, kritik dan review untuk cerita ini dan kalau ada pertanyaan.

Review!Review!Review! Review!Review!Review! Review!Review!Review!

Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu sudah membaca cerita abal ini, sekali lagi mohon review, serta pendapat dan perbaikan biar saya tau ada yang baca cerita abal ini :D

Terima kasih banyak.. see you next chap minna!


End file.
